Sackboy
Sackboy 'is the main protagonist of the ''LittleBigPlanet (often abbreviated as LBP) franchise. A small creature made of fabric, and imbued with the power to create, Sackboy inhabits the world of LittleBigPlanet. Using his mysterious Pop-It, Sackboy can imagine objects into being, which aid him in any dangerous situation. Able to reshape the environment around him, Sackboy can present enemies with an ever-shifting array of obstacles to deal with, while forcing them to dodge his Cakinator and Grabinator attacks. While normally and originally a generic avatar for his game series, Sackboy has developed an attitude since joining Fiction Wrestling in 2000, losing all need for a narrator and becoming his own person, speaking whenever he chooses without aid, albeit sometimes to the chagrin of others. Sackboy has been labeled by many, if not all of the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse as an underdog and smartass. Time and time again, Sackboy has gained fame for defeating the biggest names in Fiction Wrestling and rising against all odds. Sackboy is currently signed with Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment. Background *'''Series:'' LittleBigPlanet'' *'Species:' Sack Person *'Age: '? *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 180 lbs. *'Companies:' (Current) UWE *'Debut: '''2000 *'Status: Active *'''Billed from: Craftworld *'Allies:' Cole MacGrath, Nathan Drake, Charlie Brown, PaRappa the Rapper, Annie Frazier (girlfriend) *'Rivals: ' Mael Radec, Scourge the Hedgehog, Kratos, Rookie Revolution, Hope The Hedgehog (friendly), Mario *'Twitter:' @SackThing Fictional Wrestling Career 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Since the start of his career and to the present day, Sackboy has been a eternal high-flyer, risk-taker and opportunist. Sackboy is always one to fly off the top rope or snatch a victory from the jaws of defeat at the last second, two traits that have earned him love and adulation from nearly every UWE fan to see him perform. Sackboy is also one who is not shy to show brutality, resiliency, fearlessness, determination, innovation and even at times, sadism should the need arise for it, once claiming himself as "The Next-Gen Innovator of Violence" during his first and so far only X-Treme Championship reign. Sackboy also has a nasty habit of parodying various real-life stars. After one of the most gifted and respected wrestlers in history, Eddie Guerrero, died in November 13, 2005, Sackboy began using and still uses various moves that Eddie used during his own life and career in tribute to Latino Heat. Finishing Moves * 718 (Tiger Feint Kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) followed by: ** Diving Headbutt ** Hail to the King (Diving Elbow Drop) - adopted by Randy Savage ** Swanton Bomb (High-Angle Senton Bomb) – adopted from Jeff Hardy ** Spiral Tap (Corkscrew Somersault transitioned into a Senton Bomb) – adopted from AJ Styles * Frog Splash – adopted from and in tribute to Eddie Guerrero *''Pop-It'' (Spike Brainbuster or a Super Brainbuster onto the top turnbuckle) Signature Moves *''Bubble Burst'' (High-Impact Running Dropkick to a cornered opponent) *''Coal Catastrophe'' (Leapfrog Body Guillotine) *''Costume Clash'' (Jumping Reverse Bulldog) *''EnzuFury'' (Discus Enzuigiri) - adopted by Jay Lethal *Float-over DDT *Handspring Cutter *High-speed Roundhouse Kick to the head of a seated opponent, as a roll out counter to a Sunset Flip *''Hilo'' (Slingshot Somersault Senton) – adopted from and in tribute to Eddie Guerrero *Hip Toss followed by a Cartwheel followed by a Dropkick to the opponent's face *''Jam Session'' (Double wrist-clutch to a grounded opponent followed by multiple stomps to the opponent's chest, face, and head) *Japanese Arm Drag *''Lasso From El Paso'' (Elevated Cloverleaf with a knee to the back) – adopted from and in tribute to Eddie Guerrero *Leg Lariat, sometimes from the second or top rope *Multiple Crossbody Variations **Diving **Reverse **Running **Slingshot, sometimes with corkscrew **Springboard, sometimes from the second rope *''Pelé Kick'' (Backflip Kick) - adopted by AJ Styles *Running Swinging Neckbreaker *Slingshot or Springboard Somersault Seated Senton onto a standing opponent outside of the ring, sometimes transitioned into a Hurricanrana *Standing Shiranui *''Sticker Surprise'' (Springboards off the back of an opponent draped over the second rope and performs a Neck Snap to the rope hung opponent) *''Splash Mountain'' (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb) – adopted from and in tribute to Eddie Guerrero *Spinning Wheel Kick, sometimes while springboarding *Springboard 450 Splash *Springboard Discus Leg Drop *Springboard Forearm Smash *Springboard Moonsault, sometimes onto a standing opponent and transitioned into an Inverted DDT *Springboard Shooting Star Plancha *Springboard Sitout Facebuster *Tilt-a-Whirl or top-rope Headscissors Takedown *''Three Amigos'' (Triple Rolling Vertical Suplex) – adopted from and in tribute to Eddie Guerrero *Wheelbarrow Bodyscissors transitioned into either an Arm Drag, a Bulldog or a DDT With PaRappa the Rapper *'Double Team Finishing Moves' **''Endgame'' (Springboard Doomsday Device, sometimes with Sackboy doing a 180 turn in mid-air) **''Playstation Playday'' (Shooting Star Press (Sackboy) and Diving Leg Drop (PaRappa) combination) **''Sony Spike'' (Springboard Spike Double Underhook Piledriver) *'Double Team Signature Moves' **''25 to Life'' (Powerbomb (PaRappa) / Shiranui (Sackboy) combination) **Aided Superbomb **Double Belly-To-Back Suplex **Double Bulldog **Double Chokeslam **Double Cutter **Double Suplex **''Drop the World'' (Lariat (PaRappa) / Running Chop Block (Sackboy) Combination) **''Hellbound'' (Aided Brainbuster) **''Poetry In Motion'' - adopted by the Hardy Boyz **Slingshot Catapult (PaRappa) / Top-Rope Bulldog (Sackboy) combination **''Space Bound'' (Aided Leapfrog Body Guillotine) **''Touchdown'' (Double Lifting DDT) **''Writer's Block'' (STO (PaRappa) / Russian Legsweep (Sackboy) combination) Managers *PaRappa Nicknames *'"The (Cloth and Cotton) Underdog"' *'"The Pride of Craftworld"' *'"The L-B-P Export"' *"The Next-Gen Innovator of Violence" – during X-Treme Title Reign Entrance Themes *"Your Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring *"Underdog" by Mudd *"In Due Time" by Killswitch Engage *'"Underdog"' by Imagine Dragons (UWE; 2015 – present) *"We Own It" by 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa (used when teaming with PaRappa) Championships and Accomplishments 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' *UWE Galaxy Championship (2 times) *UWE High Flyin' Championship (6 times) *UWE X-Treme Championship (1 time) *UWE Duos Championship (4 times) – with PaRappa the Rapper Trivia *Sackboy, along with all ''LittleBigPlanet ''characters, was anthropomorphized, due to their in-game body not being ideal for wrestling. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers